


The Day Davey Gave in to the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, crash love era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade likes Supernatural. Davey doesn't want to like it. But he kind of does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Davey Gave in to the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a secret santa fic to fulfill a prompt concerning the boys watching SPN. Somehow, both secret santa fics I've done in the last two years centered largely around Davey hating television. Don't know how that happened. Dani, I hope you enjoy this! Merry Xmas :)

Davey _hates_ TV. Positively loathes the thing. It’s a miracle Jade even _tries._

Usually, Jade doesn’t. He’s been convinced enough by Davey’s violent, outright, very vocal hatred of all things television related that he knows to just watch it by himself. Usually on the couch while Davey cooks, or on his computer with headphones on while Davey reads. Sometimes he laughs to himself, and Davey has to drown out the flame of affection which rises in his chest every time Jade laughs by reminding himself that he is laughing at pure evil, and pure evil isn’t cute. Davey can tell Jade still _wants_ to share whatever he’s laughing at, but knows better. After years of failed puppy-dog eyes and whining, Jade gives up trying to convince Davey to watch television with him. 

This is why the Supernatural thing is so weird. Davey doesn’t get it. This show seems like every other show Jade likes, but knows Davey won’t. But he _talks about it_. Outright _mentions_ it when they’re driving to Whole Foods. “Hey Dave,” he drawls, turning his blinker on and driving into the parking lot. “This new show I started watching...I think you’d really like it.” 

Davey is so appalled Jade even _utters_ such a suggestion that he doesn’t say anything. He just turns around to stare at Jade, his eyebrow very high up on his brow. 

Jade stares back. “Don’t look at me that way. I know you. And I think you’d like it.” 

Suddenly regaining his ability to speak; (he never loses it for very long) Davey replies, “You know me well enough to know my distaste for television. What _miracle_ show is this?” Davey’s mind is working fast, coming up with potential premises for television shows Jade, who admittedly does know him very well, might think he would tolerate. The History of the Misfits. Coco Chanel’s Countdown of Best Punk Inspired Couture of the 80s. However, Davey is well aware that the television is not interested in his interests, and the possibility of such shows existing are slim to none. Anxiously, he awaits Jade’s answer. 

“It’s called Supernatural. It’s about two brothers. They travel around the states in a hot rod hunting ghosts. One is all butch and the other one is a college student.” Jade explains this all very drolly. Davey keeps waiting for Coco or the Misfits to make an appearance in this little synopsis so that he can at least understand on some distant, fragmented level _why_ Jade would think he’d like this. Neither ever appear. 

“ _What_ about this show do you think I’d like?” Davey says incredulously as Jade parks, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Have I ever expressed an interest in hot rods? Or ghost hunting?” 

Jade shrugs, reaching up to card his fingers through the wing of Davey’s hair that hangs in his eyes. Davey can see himself in Jade’s sunglasses, and he looks too disgruntled for the conversation they’re having, so he softens his face. After all, Jade is only trying to include him in his own interests. This is only because they like doing things together. 

“Because it has a lot of gay subtext in it,” Jade finally offers. “I think you’d get a kick out of it.” 

Davey’s face is immediately disgruntled again. “ _You_ are watching something with gay subtext in it?” 

Shrugging agin, Jade lets himself out of the car. It’s a good show.” 

____

That Thursday, Davey decides that he is too harsh on Jade and Jade’s cute, albeit misguided attempts at finding things that appeal to both of them. After all, Jade has sat through Broadway plays for Davey. He’s walked through modern art shows featuring sculptures made out of sex toys, and sex in public is something that makes Jade very uncomfortable. In short, Jade has been a complaint-free trooper for all of the things Davey likes. Davey supposes that he can suffer through an hour of primetime television. For Jade. 

He snuggles up to him on the couch, chai in hand. Jade kisses his forehead, which is still damp from the shower, and asks, “Are you renouncing your hatred of TV?” 

Davey shakes his head. “No. But I’m going you watch your ghost hunting hot rod show with you. Because I like you more than I like most people,” he grins, rubbing his cheek against Jade’s shoulder. “I’m warning you, I might not be able to last for the whole thing. It depends on how dreadful it is.” 

“Or, you know, how scary. It’s a scary show. Each episode is like a little horror movie.” 

Davey bites down, gently, on the shoulder his face is propped up against. “I’m not as much of a baby as you think I am, dude. Unless this whole thing is just an excuse to get me in your lap. In which case, we could watch something that isn’t television and I’ll sit in your lap anyway.” 

“No,” Jade laughs, elbowing Davey in the side. “I actually think you’ll like it. Just give me some credit, okay?” 

Davey sighs and sips his chai. “So, what do I have to know before embarking on this quest into the land of Supernatural?” 

“ _Well_ ,” Jade says, hardly able to conceal his excitement. “It’s in its first season, so you haven’t missed much. Basically, these brothers, Sam and Dean-” 

“Wait,” Davey interjects. “The gay subtext...it’s between the _brothers_?’ He wrinkles his nose. “I only made out with Michael _that one time_. You aren’t trying to tell me something, right?”

“No! I mean yeah. Or, the gay subtext is between the brothers, but I’m not trying to tell you anything, okay?” 

“Okay...” Davey says skeptically. “So, two brothers very obviously named after Jack Keroac characters. Continue.” 

Jade smiles, rubbing Davey’s knee because he likes it when Davey makes literature references. “So Sam, he’s the little one, has been in college trying to be all normal and stuff. But Dean, the butch one, comes and gets him in the first episode because their dad has been missing for a long time. And you find out that they’ve been raised to kill all sorts of supernatural monsters and stuff...like ghosts and wendigos.” 

“Wendigos?” Davey looks dismayed. 

“Not important. Anyway, they have _all this weird sexual tension_. And every time they fight they almost kiss. That’s basically all you need to know.” 

“This sounds like a real emmy winner.” 

“Shut up. You’ll love it.” 

___

 

Supernatural has been on for five minutes, and Davey is, regrettably, kind of into it. He’s definitely scoffing ( _That’s the butch one?! His eyelashes are three feet long. He looks like a gay pornstar. Is that why you think I’ll like this? Because the actors are gay pornstars?_ ) but it’s also oddly entertaining. The plot of this particular episode is about a teenage girl (played by a thirty year old actress, but that’s to be expected) whose afraid of mirrors because she’s afraid of the Bloody Mary urban legend. It should be ridiculous. It is ridiculous, but somehow, the ridiculousness is overridden by something. Davey’s still not sure what. But Sam and Dean Winchester definitely have something working for them. 

“You could sever the sexual tension between these two with dental floss. It would take that little,” Davey observes, regretting it the second he speaks, because Jade _beams_ at him. 

“I told you. It’s kind of awkward to watch, right? Like, if you just started an episode and didn’t know they were brothers, wouldn’t you think it was about them being still-in-love exes or something?” 

Davey nods, in spite of himself. “It’s still not a good show. I’m not giving you that much yet.” 

Jade shrugs, leaning in and kissing the entire side of Davey’s face when it’s commercial break. “But you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Davey turns and bites Jade’s mouth, preventing further questions and saving himself from answering. Jade kisses back, warm and deep and with his hand on Davey’s chin until the show comes back on. Then he abruptly turns back to the screen. 

“Ugh, Jade,” Davey complains, but it’s half-hearted. He does kind of want to know what happens to this blonde girl the bloody Mary ghost is after. And he does kind of want to watch the space diminish between the two lead actors’ bodies until there is none left. It’s not a bad thing to imagine happening. 

____

Miraculously, Davey sits the whole episode out. Even more miraculously, he tells Jade he wants to watch the preceding episodes he’s missed “to ridicule the horrendously predictable teleplay,” he says, although this is a flimsy disguise and he knows Jade knows it. But he can’t help it. He wants to know what happens to these two brothers which leads to them touching each others faces occasionally when they talk, which was definitely not something he does with his own brother. He’s especially, mortifyingly, fixated on Dean Winchester. His pornstar mouth is to blame. That, or how adorably wimpy he gets on a plane. Davey feels sucked into the show’s stupid ploy. 

He’s wasted three hours of his life when his eyes begin to droop. “I’m ready to crash.” 

“Me too”, Jade agrees, ruffling Davey’s hair. “Thanks for staying up watching the box of pure evil with me, though. I really love spending time with you, doing whatever.” 

“Something about the Winchesters is inexplicably cute. I feel helpless against their power,” Davey wails, hanging on Jade’s arm all the way to bed. “You’re in cahoots with the devil.” 

Jade shrugs. “Maybe not the devil, but definitely with popular culture.” 

“Same thing,” Davey says. 

____

Davey wakes up abruptly at four thirty two in the morning in a puddle of his own cold sweat. His voice is hoarse, because he’s just screamed something. He thinks that something might be “Dean.” And not because of a sex dream, unfortunately, but because that was what Sam always screams when he’s in mortal peril, and Davey was just dreaming that he was Sam Winchester in mortal peril. His eyes blearily fall on the comforting neon green glow of the alarm-clock numbers on his bedside table, and he feels kind of relived. Jade wears ear plugs at night is is still heavily asleep, curled up beside him, radiating heat, and unaware of the imaginary mortal peril Davey has just woken up from. 

Part of Davey is relieved that Jade’s still comatose. After all, dreaming that one is a character in a television when one hates television is pretty embarrassing, and he doesn’t want to give Jade the satisfaction of knowing Supernatural scared him. The other part of Davey badly wants a hug anyway, though. After all, his heart is still hammering wildly, and the images of what he thinks might have been the the ghosts of the nuns who ran his seventh grade classroom are still lingering in his mind. His hands are wet and salty, and he ‘s afraid to get out of bed in case some horrible spectre grabs his ankle and drags him under the bed to devour him. He kind of wishes he had a shotgun packed full of rocksalt under his pillow,a la Dean Winchester . Or at least some table salt. 

Because Davey and Jade live in an old house, something creaks. This usually doesn’t even register to Davey as a sound, but it does tonight, and he jumps, scrambling through the covers onto a sleeping Jade. “Wake up,” he mumbles urgently, feeling incredibly dumb but too scared to let that dumb-feeling overwhelm him into laying in bed awake, paralyzed. 

“mmghhib abugh?” Jade says. 

“Jade, I need you to tell me Sister Clarabelle isn’t going to kill me,” he whines. 

“What?” Jade asks, taking his earplugs out and clumsily putting them on his bedside table. “Are you okay?” 

“I need serious cuddles.” 

“You woke me up to cuddle?” Jade rasps. 

“I had a nightmare, and you love me?” Davey reminds him. He is, however, aware that he is not acting himself, and Jade’s incredulity might be because of that. 

“Of course I do,” Jade sighs, shifting on his side to spoon Davey and his rapidfire heart. “You had a nightmare? About what?” 

Davey usually has abstract, complex, and very terrifying nightmares when he has them. There’s never anything concrete in them, instead they’re atmospheric things about the inability to talk, or everything in the world turning green. Davey will awake sobbing, explaining to Jade how sad it was to love in this all-green world, where green ceased being beautiful because it was universal and all the other colors were neglected and longed for and everyone died from the absence of blue, or something. They were along those lines, so Jade actually starts _laughing_ when Davey said, “Nun ghosts. And possibly, a Wendigo.” 

“A wendigo? Not the apocalypse or your whole family forgetting who you were?” 

“Excuse me, it was really really scary,” Davey snaps, snuggling desperately into Jade’s chest. “I was Sam and you were Dean and we were in an abandoned schoolhouse in Unkiah and Sister Clarabelle was there, wearing this navy blue habit and bleeding out of her wrists stigmata style.” 

Jade shut up, getting somber out of sympathy. “That is pretty terrifying, dude.” 

“Positively. Hold me.” 

Jade kisses the back of Davey’s neck, combing his hair with his fingers. “So I guess this is the end of you watching Supernatural with me?” 

Davey is quiet, and eventually shrugs. “On the contrary, I think I need to keep watching. To ensure I know how to combat ghosts. To ensure I don’t get killed by Sister Clarabelle and leave you alone forever,” He says very matter of factly. “Or, you know, I should face my fears for you seeing as you have for me. I know how scared of dildo sculptures you are, and you walked through that exhibit at Moca like it was nothing. So I owe you. And plus, Dean Winchester is cute.” 

“Thanks Dave,” Jade mumbles, and Davey feels him smiling against his naked shoulder.


End file.
